World War III
by vaticancameos221b
Summary: World War III has begun and countries are getting hurt left and right, yet many still fight strongly. A tale of epic proportions telling of determination, friendship, and love. A very feel-filled story, a warning to those who get emotional easily.
1. Chapter 1- 2 years before the war

. . .2 years before the beginning of World War III. . .

"Hey! Wait up would ya!" I turned around to see my twin brother barreling toward me at light speed. I barely had time to step out of the way before he rushed past me and skidded to a badly planned stop. I sighed.

"What is it, Matthew?" I snapped. He flinched when I called him by his birth name. No country wanted another to know their real name, names had power like you wouldn't believe.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you for a second," he mumbled, looking down at his boots. I waited until he met my eyes. When he did it was almost like looking at a mirror image of myself. He had the same sky blue eyes, the same shaggy blond hair, and the same polished glasses that I did. One of the few things that set us apart was the fact that he had a goofy-looking curl that stuck out on the right side of his head.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda mad with everything going on," I apologized. He looked at me understandingly and put an arm around my shoulders. I returned the favor by hooking my arm around his ribcage and pulling myself against him until we were as close as could be, clinging to each other like when we were children. We continued walking, holding on tightly to each other.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked. He turned his head to look me in the eye.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens I'll be there for you and I'll always stand by you. I love you and I hate seeing you suffer." That was one of the nicest, most loving things I had ever heard in my life, and it had just come out of my brother Canada.

"Thanks. . ." I managed to choke out. Canada stopped walking and turned toward me, I did the same. It wasn't until he hugged me that I realized I was crying. When we broke apart he held my head and leaned our foreheads against each other, this was another thing we did when we were children when one of us was sad. Usually I was the one comforting Canada but today I found myself in his usual position. I made the mistake of meeting his eyes, which were full of sadness and concern. I cried harder.

I almost never show that kind of emotion around people, I don't want to be viewed as weak. But at that time I was so broken that I didn't care if Canada saw me in that state. My land had been nuked twice in the past 3 months, and as a country it hurt me both mentally and physically.

I didn't know how long I could go on before a war started. Many countries, I knew, would be on my side, but the ones who weren't were incredibly strong and had the power to kill me if they tried hard enough. The United States of America was headed for a downfall if a miracle didn't happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2- 2 months before the war

. . .two months before the beginning of World War III. . .

It had been Canada's idea to go and establish allies. I was seriously hurt now and there was talk of war at every country meeting. We headed to Europe to make allies with some of the stronger countries.

A long time ago Canada and I weren't very close at all but over the years we had grown on each other and acted more and more like the identical twins we were. My land was gradually being destroyed and I was getting weaker and weaker with each coming day. My brother was really concerned for me and offered to establish allies for me while I rested and attempted to regain my health. I insisted on coming with him because I wasn't the kind of person to let someone else do something for me that I was capable of doing.

We arrived in Europe undetected and camped out in a thick jungle to keep it that way. Canada wouldn't let me keep watch because of my condition so I sent a few of my men and his men to do it for me.

I laid down to rest in my tent and dozed off. A few hours later I awoke and immediately sensed something was wrong. Summing up the energy I needed I exited the tent and stood up straight to see what was happening. It was at that moment that I noticed that there was a pistol pointed directly at my head.

I looked up to see the cold, silvery blue eyes of the man that many described as violent and terrifying. I glared at him with rage, angry at him for invading my camp.

"Where is my brother?" I growled through gritted teeth. It wasn't above him to take countries hostage in order to get what he wanted. At first he seemed to be a pretty cool guy but he eventually turned into something sinister.

"Ah, your brother, what was his name again? Canada? I will let him go if you get lost. You two have no business being in Europe" He smiled slyly. "Und if you come back here I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Screw off, Germany. Let us go, we just wanted to make allies." He looked at me strangely.

"Und for what exactly may I ask?"

"World War III is gonna happen soon, I can feel it. We need allies to fight our enemies." Germany stared at me for a second and then motioned toward a nearby group of soldiers. Two emerged that I recognized instantly. The axis powers were back together again. They approached us and I noticed that Japan seemed to be trying to comfort Italy, whose usually cheerful face looked as if he had been crying recently.

"In that case we and our other allies will join you, for Italy." Germany replied. He lowered the gun and turned to one of his soldiers that was standing by him. "Release the country and notify Russia, France, and England that they are now officially allied with America and Canada." Wow, that was too easy. Six allies in one trip was almost too good to be true.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side and collapsed, writhing around on the ground. I groaned as Canada came seemingly out of nowhere and rushed to my aid. It was getting hard to breath because I was in so much pain.

"Wha-what is it?" he sputtered. I groaned again. The pain in my side was getting worse.

"Feels. . .like. . .another. . .missile." I replied, barely able to talk. I blacked out. The last thing I saw was my twin's eyes, producing tears at a very fast rate.


	3. Chapter 3-Comfort

I woke up in a cold sweat, not remembering anything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I felt kind of scared that I didn't know where I was. All of a sudden I caught a whiff of a very familiar and comforting smell to me: maple leaves. Canada's scent.

I sat up with difficulty and scanned the room, there he was, staring off into the distance. When he realized I was awake he rushed to my bedside and held me tightly in his arms. I was so weak that the only thing I could do was hum contentedly into his chest, breathing in his scent. He held me there until I remembered why I was so weak and in so much pain.

"How long was I out for?" I asked quietly. He didn't even loosen his grip when he replied

"About 10 hours. You're in pretty bad shape." I didn't say anything after that, I just focused on how close I was to my brother and how much I enjoyed it. He made me feel warm and safe, I felt like nothing could hurt me when I was folded in Canada's strong but gentle arms. I eventually fell into a peaceful deep sleep despite all the events that had unfolded the day before.


	4. Chapter 4- A hole in the roof

The next few days were a blur of activity. My men arranging all the necessary war essentials, the regular meetings with the Axis Powers at the U.N., and finally the trip to Europe to meet the other allies on my side.

It was a cloudy day in London when we arrived. We all agreed that the capital of England was a good and relatively safe place to meet up. Canada and I arrived at England's mansion and rang the doorbell. I heard very faint piano music coming from somewhere in the house. A very relaxed looking France answered the door.

"Ah, welcome my friends! Come in!" he ushered us in and led us to the sitting room where a few countries were already waiting for us.

"America! Canada! You made it, aru!" I was expecting a lot of things, but China wasn't one of them. . . neither was Greece. . . or Austria. . .

Greece gave me a nod but he wasn't really paying attention. He was focused on the cats on his lap, on the couch he was sitting on, and on the floor near his feet. The piano music I heard earlier was Austria going into his own little world where nothing existed but him and his music.

England walked into the room with the Axis powers. He appeared to be having a very heated discussion with Germany, which stopped as soon as they noticed that I had arrived. The others took seats and the meeting began, I had the feeling we were missing someone but I couldn't figure out who. I couldn't figure out who it was until I heard a crash that came from the back of the house, that is. Nearly everybody jumped and then froze.

"The stupid git. He's probably dead." England and I shot up at the same time and rushed to go see what the source of the crash was. "He's dead. I have a dead body in my damn house." England kept muttering.

We burst through the door of what looked to be one of the bedrooms. There was dust everywhere and the occasional shingle would fall to the ground in front of us. I looked up to see a huge hole in the roof. England bent down next to a particularly large pile of debris. He had absolutely no warning whatsoever before a person jumped out of the pile and tackled him, accidentally whacking him in the face with a bottle in the process.

"VODKAAAAAA!" So he wasn't dead after all. I went to go help England up and was pulled down as well. I was face to face with the man himself.

"You vant to be one vith mother Russia, da?" the Russian asked me.

"Nyet."


	5. Chapter 5- The Meeting

After we got the Russia problem sorted out, the meeting began. England stood up and began talking immediately. He spoke as if he was the one who had made the arrangement.

"Okay, so if there is a war we are going to fight alongside America and Canada. Any objections?" Nobody spoke. I couldn't believe it. Bam, I had three more allies just like that. But the meeting was far from over. Germany piped up, which was extremely unlike him.

"I would like to say something." England looked at him a bit surprised, Germany had never spoken out of order at a country meeting before. He sat down and gestured for Germany to continue.

"America I want to give you an explanation of why we decided to ally with you." He looked over at Italy who was sitting next to him. A tear ran down the Italian's cheek but he nodded. Germany put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before continuing.

"A few weeks ago there was an attack on Southern Italy by the same country who nuked you. Romano Italy lost the battle that followed and. . .well. . .Northern Italy is now all of Italy." There was a few seconds of silence before Italy burst into tears. I watched Germany hug him tightly, still trying to process the information that I had just been given to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw China stand up.

"Italy, America, I will proudly fight by your side."

Austria also stood. "As will I."

"Me too." I heard Greece say. I knew Greece was fighting alongside us for a different reason entirely but it still lifted my spirits to hear him say he would fight alongside me.

After a few more remarks the meeting was dismissed and the countries dispersed. England invited to host Canada and I as well as the Axis powers for the night. We accepted wholeheartedly, I was glad that I wouldn't have to travel any more that day. When it came to room arrangements there were more bedrooms in England's house than he could count, but Canada insisted on sleeping in the same room as I was so he could watch over me.

Later that evening Canada was having a discussion with England and I hadn't wanted to disturb them so I decided to explore the mansion instead. I happened to meet Germany in one of the many corridors within the mansion. He invited me into his room to talk in private, although I doubt that anyone would have been able to eavesdrop on us in a house that big. At first we just sat and made small talk, then Germany brought up a sensitive matter for both of us.

"You must feel very lucky to have a brother like that," he said.

"I do. I cant imagine a world without Canada, especially with the current circumstances. Sometimes I feel like he's the only thing that pulls me through life." I sighed. He nodded understandingly.

"I wish my brother was like that. I mean, I try to be a good older brother to Italy and I'm definitely not weak, but still, sometimes I wish I could just sit back and let someone else take the reigns for a while, although I know that will never happen, Prussia and I are far from close." I sat back and closed my eyes, trying to imagine what I would do if I were in Germany's position, it was too painful to think about. I bid him a good night and returned to my room where I found Canada curled up on the bed.

I crawled up next to him and laid my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat with every breath he took. I fell asleep like that, comforted by the fact that I had a brother that had beaten me into the world by 5 minutes who watched over me.


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmares

That night I experienced literally my worst nightmare. I saw a flag ablaze in front of me and somehow knew that a country had fallen. Whenever a country falls in battle the nearest flag that represents them sets on fire, nobody knows how or why.

I had seen a country fall before so I knew what had happened, though that wasn't what bothered me. The flag that was on fire wasn't the red white and blue of my country like you'd expect. Instead it was a red and white flag sporting a maple leaf, the flag of Canada. I knew he had died, I was alone for the first time in my life. . .completely alone.

I jolted up into a sitting position before I even realized I was up. A few seconds later I realized that it had just been a dream. "Thank God," I said aloud.

I heard someone shift next to me and Canada's sleepy voice. "What is it, America?"

"It-it's nothing. I'm okay. Sorry I woke you." He sat up next to me and placed a hand on the back of my neck, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure it's not nothing and you sure don't look okay to me." I looked at his chest to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I just had a bad dream that's all." I felt my brother kiss my cheek and then fold me into his arms. He pulled me back down onto the bed.

"Just try to go back to sleep. If you have another bad dream just tell yourself to wake up and I'll be here to comfort you." I wished it were that simple. I was still in those kinds of dreams even if I was awake.

I eventually fell asleep in my brother's arms, one again listening to his heartbeat. The nightmare came back several more times, getting more and more intense. I eventually started to wake up screaming, only calming down when my brother hugged me. It was one of the longest nights of my life. My life was falling apart and there wasn't a thing I could do about it except for starting a war.


	7. Chapter 7- The Note

"America-san! I found this letter in the mail and its addressed to you!" Japan handed me an average sized envelope with no return address. It was stamped with a seal that I didn't recognize. I tore it open and began to read it. I froze immediately.

Alfred F. Jones,  
I am writing to you to let you know that time is running out for both you and your brother, Mathew. Yes, I know your mortal names, and I am definitely not afraid to use them to win this war. Give up this act, drop all your allies, and I might spare you two. One day very soon the great Ottoman Empire will arise once again, but I must first get rid of you and the others. I warn you that if we fight it will not be pleasant.  
I have a proposal for you: give me Greece and I will leave you alone. He will die a quick and relatively painless death in my hands and his land will be taken care of. If you choose to not give me Greece then this is war. Write back to me with your decision, you know where to find me. Remember that if you choose the path of war I can guarantee your death and your twin's death as well. Think this over.  
-Turkey

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it deep into the pocket of my bomber jacket. All of a sudden I felt extremely sick.

"Are you alright, America-san? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." I had an uncontrollable urge to puke. I keeled over and retched. I heard Japan coming to my aid before I spaced out.

How the hell was I going to get through this problem? There was no way I could hand Greece over to the enemy. But the fact that Canada's life would be on the line if I didn't suddenly made the idea of handing him over seem like the better option. No, I had to stop thinking like that. I had to be loyal to my allies, I couldn't betray them. I had no other choice, I had to go to war whether I liked it or not.

I guess I spaced out for the rest of the day because when I finally became fully conscious again I realized I was sitting on the bed in my bedroom in my house and it was pitch black outside. I stuck my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out the note. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Canada entered the room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong? You just all of a sudden got really sick today and whenever I tried to ask you what was wrong you wouldn't answer me. And don't just say you're okay, because I know you're not." I handed him the letter and watched as he read it. When he looked up he looked visibly shaken but not nearly as upset as I had been after reading it.

"We're obviously fighting, right?" I nodded. He folded the letter up neatly and set it next to him. He took my hand and held it in both of his then he leaned our foreheads against each other's.

"I promise to protect you no matter what, Al." I stiffened when he said my name but then relaxed. I knew that he would never use the power of my human name against me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. Whatever happens don't forget that," he answered.

We stayed like that and I truly wished from the bottom of my heart that we could stay like that forever.


	8. Chapter 8- A Proposal

A few days after I wrote back to Turkey he sent me another letter, this one with a proposal:

A.F.J.,  
Since you have decided to take the war path I have a proposal for you. For years countries have fought on battle fields with swords and guns. I ask that we have one battle, and one battle only. I request that we fight not with bombs, but with guns and bayonets like the olden days.  
You fight this battle with your allies and I fight with mine. This one battle will determine the winner of the war. If you accept we will use the land of Iran as our battle grounds. I will warn you that most of the Middle Eastern countries are on my side and we are strong. Write back with your answer to this simple request.  
-Turkey

The way he wrote the letter made it sound like he really wanted me to accept. I wondered what tricks he had up his sleeve. I wrote a letter back.

Turkey,  
I accept to your battle request. I will, however, require you to swear an oath on the Code of Basic World Country Loyalty that you will not use any tricks or ambush my allies and I. This is my only request.  
-America

The Code of Basic World Country Loyalty was a Code set up by NATO quite a few years ago. It required any country that swore on it to keep a promise to be fair in war. It was hardly used these days but in a circumstance like this I felt like it was required.

He wrote back to me in a letter that stated that he'd sworn under the Code and specified when this great war-battle was slated to take place. I told my allies about the agreement and we prepared for battle. As this battle drew nearer I began having more frequent nightmares, the worst displaying Canada's death.

I started keeping a handgun in the droor of my dresser just in case. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was afraid of but I kept the gun all the same. The day of the battle grew nearer and I became more and more afraid of the concept of the loss of life. I wasn't afraid of losing my own life, the thing I was afraid of more than anything was my twin brother dying.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Sorry

The day of the battle was clear and sunny. We set up on the edge of the battleground and prepared our weapons. Turkey had specified that each country only use five hundred men each in the battle. We spread out in a neat line with all of the countries that would be fighting on my side. My army stood in the very middle of the line with Germany and Canada on either side of me.

The countries met up briefly before the battle to discuss any last minute tactics, then we were ready to battle. I heard a cannon's boom in the distance, the signal of the start of the war.

Both sides charged at each other, swords flashing and bullets spraying everywhere. I tried to only hit the enemy's men in specific places so that they would be wounded and not killed. My bayonet clashed with a soldier's from Turkey's army. I shot him in the leg so he would fall, and fought on.

Up ahead of me I saw Canada stab a soldier in the leg and then shoot another in the arm. Like me, he was aiming to wound, and not kill. Most didn't realize how vicious and determined Canada was in battle. During World War II he showed a lot of courage and strength when France led the invasion on Italy and Germany. He never stood back during a battle, he was always on the front lines.

I saw my brother start fighting with another soldier whose mask glinted in the sun, I realized he was battling hand in hand with Turkey, the cause of all of my troubles at the moment. Canada was trying to shoot Turkey in a place that wasn't vital but that would hurt enough to keep him from fighting, but Turkey kept blocking all of his attempts. Finally Canada had an advantage and shot the Turk in the leg, he fell to the ground.

Canada saw me out of the corner of his eye and turned around to smile at me, signaling that all was well. I felt a temporary rush of relief. Then the bayonet plunged into his stomach.

His face twisted into an expression of surprise and then pain. He crumpled to the ground, blood spurting everywhere.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran forward and shot Turkey in the head. I kneeled beside Canada and threw myself over him, defending him from and further injury. He was losing blood at an alarming rate and his breaths were coming faster and faster.

"PLEASE,GOD, NO!" I started crying, tears dripping all over my brother's blood-coated face. He looked up at me with a scared expression.  
"A-Al. . .I-I love you," he sputtered out.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN'T DIE!" I screamed.

"Gonna. . .die. . .pain. . .too much. . ." he moaned. I did the only thing I could thing of, I pressed our foreheads to each other and, in the middle of a battle, whispered to him.

"I love you ,Mathew Williams, I always will. P-Please. . .don't leave me, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'm sorry," I heard him respond.

I tried to keep our eyes locked but eventually his eyelids fell closed. His breathing slowed and eventually stopped. I pressed my hand to his chest and felt nothing, my brother was dead.

No one noticed me amidst the fighting, hugging a dead body and wishing for him to come back. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I do remember Germany forcibly pulling me from my twin's body and lugging me through the desert to our base. I remember Austria telling me we had won the battle, and therefore the war. I remember Greece telling me that his lifelong enemy, Turkey was dead. And finally I remember returning to my house where I sat for hours just staring at the wall.

If you have never lost a person that you loved, let me tell you, it's a terrible feeling. I didn't sleep, didn't eat, and didn't pay attention to anything that was going on around me. Days passed and soon the funeral would be the next day. I had many thoughts about what to do now that my brother was dead and I decided on one solution in specific, a permanent solution.


	10. Chapter 10- My Final Goodbye

The night before my brother's funeral I shut myself in my bedroom and started writing a note, tears splattered on the paper, making the ink run.

Whoever finds this,  
I cant take the stress of my brother's death. I am leaving this world to join him. I leave my land to England, I trust he will make good use of it. Nobody can blame themselves for my death, it was my own decision and nobody influenced me. My only request is that I am buried next to my brother.  
-Alfred F. Jones

I set the paper on my desk then walked over to my dresser. I pulled out the gun and sat curled up in the corner of the bedroom. I cocked the gun and pressed it to my temple.

"I love you and I'm doing this to be with you," I whispered. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11- Forever

I was in a world of light. There were no shadows or dark spots as far as I could see. I walked forward, I knew I was in a different world.

I looked up and saw my brother running toward me. He caught me in a running hug and pushed me to the ground. We hugged and exchanged quite a few 'I love you's'.

"I cant believe you're here," he said finally.

"I cant believe you're here either," I responded. "Where are we?" He paused and studied me.  
"I think we're in Heaven, the place of all good things."

As long as I was with my brother anything was Heaven. And now, in this place where neither of us were in danger of dying, I was truly happy. Sure I missed my friends, but I watched over them often in The Land Of The Angels.

As I write this story I am sitting with my brother and he's being annoying and telling me what story I should write next. The important thing is that I am happy and safe and will be like this forever.

**The End**


End file.
